ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Stranded (JSXFF)
Story Vector: Tttthhis mmmmountain is freeeeezing! Are we ttttthere yet?! (The old man is leading John, Kai and Vector up the mountain, a blizzard occurring. John is wearing a big winter coat, and is visibly irritated by Vector’s complaining.) I agreed to help you find your monsters, but I meant like by the beach or in tourist attractions to scam anyone who (John wraps mana around Vector’s snout, silencing him.) John: Shut up already! We’re all cold and tired. (Kai nods at John, as if thanking him.) Old Man: This storm is getting worse. There’s a cave up ahead that we can stop and rest in. (They approach the cave, and the Old Man goes in. John is about to go in, when he hears a cry in the mountain.) John: What was that? Old Man: Oh, yeah. There is rumored to be a yeti in these mountains. Nothing to worry about though. (Vector runs into the cave, and Kai enters too, staring at John.) John: Maybe it’s a Sasquatch. (John goes into the cave.) The Old Man and Vector are fast asleep, Vector snoring loudly. John is woken up by the snoring, and sees that Kai was sitting near the entrance, awake. John: You couldn’t sleep either? (Kai doesn’t turn to face him.) I’m thinking of heading out there. I think that this “yeti” is one of my aliens. (Kai turns, and raises an eyebrow.) You’d be surprised with my tracking skills. (Slaps down Omnitrix.) Wildmutt: (Roars. He then starts sniffing the ground, and goes running off. Kai follows.) End Scene In a cave higher up the mountain, Shocksquatch shoots a stream of lightning at Aggregor, who doesn’t have horns on his head. Aggregor raises his spear, absorbing the lightning attack. Aggregor: Pretty strong. I’m sure he could use you for something. Aggregor fires an energy blast from the spear, which Shocksquatch dodges, charging at Aggregor. Aggregor dodges, and stabs the Omnitrix symbol on Shocksquatch. Shocksquatch roars, when the symbol and its eyes turn red. It then stands up straight, obedient. Aggregor: Good. Now, let us go. (Then, Wildmutt comes into the cave, growling at Shocksquatch. He then notices Aggregor, becoming confused. Kai comes in after him.) Another monster, huh? Catch it for me. (The spear glows, and Shocksquatch charges.) Shocksquatch charges it fist with lightning, which Wildmutt and Kai dodge. Wildmutt roars at Kai, pointing to the spear. Kai nods, and fires arrows at Aggregor. He spins his spear, repelling the attack. Wildmutt pounces at Shocksquatch, which shoots a mouth lightning bolt at him, knocking him back. Shocksquatch then turns to Kai, releasing a stream of lightning. Kai dodges, and fires arrows at it. It releases lightning, knocking the arrows away. Wildmutt reverts, and John traps Shocksquatch in mana. John: Omnitrix! Capture mode! (The Omnitrix fires a yellow beam of light, capturing Shocksquatch.) There we go. (Then, Aggregor grabs his arm.) Let go! Aggregor: Interesting. A device that allows you to turn into individual monsters. I must learn more. Aggregor taps the Omnitrix with his spear, which releases a powerful feedback wave. A flash of light occurs, and John was gone, his left hand with the Omnitrix being all that’s left. Aggregor grabs the hand, and runs out of the cave, putting the hand in a force field container. Kai runs to follow. End Scene John wakes up, lying on a rock platform. The sky is red. John: Aw, man! Now I’m in the Null Void. (He raises his left arm to put his hand on his head, when nothing touches it. He looks, seeing that his hand was gone.) Ahh! That’s new! So that guy with the spear stole my hand. Well, time to find my way out of here. John starts traveling, when he senses something following him. He turns, seeing nothing. John lets it pass, and continues walking. He senses something following him again, and turns, firing a mana disk. A shadow is moving across the ground, dodging the attack. John fires more mana disks from his right hand, and eventually hits the shadow, causing ChamAlien to become visible, and stumbles down, out cold. John: There we go. Now, it I only had the Omnitrix. Let’s see if I can think of the words. (John closes his eyes for a second.) Manus Enim Subrogare! (John’s left arm glows, and a green mana hand appears, looking exactly like his hand does, with the Omnitrix attached.) Nice! Let’s see if it works. (Slaps down Omnitrix projection.) Goop: (Missing his left arm) Goop! Yes! Alright, Omnitrix! Capture mode! (The Omnitrix fires a beam of yellow light, capturing ChamAlien.) Now, to find my way out of here. (Goop uses his Anti-Gravity Projector, and flies through the Null Void. He then approaches a large prison on a large floating rock.) Perhaps this place has a Null Void Projector. (Goop flies over to that rock, and he hits the Omnitrix.) ChamAlien: ChamAlien! (ChamAlien turns invisible, and a door opens and closes. End Scene Back on the mountain, Aggregor arrives back at the cave where Vector and the Old Man were. The two were awake, waiting for John and Kai to return. Vector: Hey! Who are you?! (Vector charges Aggregor, swinging his bat. Aggregor blocks it with his spear, and electricity charges through his hands, traveling through the spear and to the metal bat, electrocuting Vector. Vector falls, as Aggregor pushes past.) Old Man: Now, I don’t want any trouble. (Aggregor stabs the old man with his spear, and he falls, dead.) Aggregor goes to the cave wall, and pushes a secret button. The wall goes up, and he goes down a passageway. Vector wakes up in time to see the wall going down. He skids his bat across the ground, and the bat is caught under the wall, keeping it slightly open. Kai then arrives into the cave. She goes over to the Old Man, feeling for a pulse. She then looks quizzingly at Vector. Vector: This random guy with a spear came in and blasted his way through us. He went through a secret path, in the wall here. (Vector goes over, and struggles a moment. He then lifts the wall up. Kai walks under, and grabs Vector’s bat. Vector moves to the other side of the wall, and lets it drop. The passageway is completely dark, nothing being visible. Vector: Whoa! Too dark! How can we chase him now?! (Then, a ball of silver light floats by Kai’s head, lighting up the cave. Kai then offers Vector the bat, and he takes it, putting it on his back. Kai starts down the path, the light following her.) Hey, wait up! (Vector chases after her.) End Scene ChamAlien is making his way through the prison, when he hears a scream. He goes to look, and sees Psyphon torturing Ian with electricity. Ian: Aaaaggghhhh! Psyphon: Now, I’ll ask you again, terrorist. Where is the rebel base? If you tell me now, then I can end your suffering. Ian: (In pain) I won’t tell! (Then, ChamAlien reverts, causing a flash of light. John hides just as Psyphon turns to look, who sees nothing.) Psyphon: Hm. Guards! (Humans in blue police uniforms come in.) Take him to his cell, and check the perimeter. I believe that someone has escaped their cell. Officer: Yes sir! (They take Ian away. Psyphon leaves the room, and looks at the spot where he saw the flash. No one was there, and Psyphon leaves. John was up in the rafters, looking down.) John: I don’t like this one bit. Perhaps I should start a prison break. John follows the guards back to the cell area, where they throw Ian into a cell. They then move on. John jumps down from above, landing in front of the cell. John: Hey! You! (Ian gets up and turns, seeing John.) Ian: How’d you escape? John: Can you fight? Ian: They took my chains. They would be in the weapon storage area. John: Alright. (John uses mana, breaking the lock. The door opens.) You sneak there, while I release others. We’re getting out of here. John goes from cell to cell, freeing prisoners. They all run off, creating a large wreckage. The guards here, and human guards and Battle Droids come in, firing at the prisoners. Prisoners fight back, able to stand a chance. John then makes it to the last cell, where he finds Chopper, a reindeer that looks like a human child, with a blue nose and wearing pinkish shorts. He has a pink top hat on his head, his antlers coming out of the hat. John: A raccoon? Chopper: I’m not a raccoon! I’m a reindeer! John: A talking one to boot. You want to get out of here? Chopper: Huh? I can actually leave this place? John: Yep. I’m breaking everyone out. Come on. (John runs off, and Chopper follows.) John blasts guards and droids with mana, and Chopper turns into a full reindeer, ramming into foes with his head. They make their way through, when guards raise their blasters. Then, a metal chain hits their hands, knocking the weapons away. Then, blades at the tips of the chains stab the guards, killing them. John and Chopper turn, seeing Ian, who joins them. John: Nice. Let’s go. (Then, prisoners run past them, running in the opposite direction of the exit.) Prisoner: Run for your life! A monster guard! (John turns, seeing Humungousaur approaching them. It steps on a prisoner, and continues towards them.) John: Cool. I was looking for him. Ian: “Him?” John: We need to defeat it anyway. (John slaps down the Omnitrix simulation.) Eatle: Eatle! Chopper: Ahh! Ian: You’re a monster? Eatle: Details later. Humungousaur charges Eatle, and Eatle tackles Humungousaur, grabbing it by the waist. Humungousaur grabs Eatle by the horn, lifting and throwing Eatle. Ian extends his chains, wrapping around Eatle’s leg and pulling him back in. Eatle: Thanks. Chopper charges Humungousaur, his body shifting to a large human, resembling a Sasquatch. He punches Humungousaur in the stomach, though the attack barely pushes Humungousaur back. Humungousaur kicks Chopper, sending him flying back. Eatle then picks up some broken robot parts, eating them. He then fires a laser blast at Humungousaur, hitting him and knocking him down. Eatle then runs over to Humungousaur. Eatle: Omnitrix! Capture mode! (The Omnitrix releases a yellow beam of light, capturing Humungousaur. Eatle then hits the Omnitrix.) Humungousaur: Humungousaur! (Lowers hand, his palm open.) Get on. (Ian and Chopper walk onto it, and Humungousaur puts them on his shoulder.) And hold on. Humungousaur grows to full size, breaking through the ceiling. He then charges out of the prison, creating a giant hole in the wall. Several prisoners follow after him. Psyphon was watching from the highest office. Psyphon: No! This is impossible! (He gets on the phone.) I need a Turk, now! There’s been a major prison break, and our monster guard has turned traitor! End Scene Aggregor is traveling through the cave tunnel, when John’s hand in the container turns into Eatle’s hand. He continues to travel, when the hand turns into Humungousaur’s, and its size breaks through the container. The hand then uses its fingers to run across the ground, like a spider. Aggregor: What?! Get back here! Aggregor puts his hand on the ground, and shoots electricity, which travels across the ground. He’s then hit from behind with a bat, and is knocked down, the electricity stopped. The hand continues to run, as Kai fires an arrow and the arrowhead turns into a claw, grabbing the hand and pinning it to the wall. Aggregor looks up, seeing Vector over him. Vector: Hello, crook. Aggregor: Hello. (Grabs Vector’s leg, electrocuting him. He lets go as Vector falls.) Aggregor runs, as Kai fires an arrow. Aggregor shoots electricity, stopping the arrow. Vector gets up, and then breathes fire at Aggregor. Aggregor dodges, and slams his spear into the ground, releasing a powerful energy wave. Kai and Vector are knocked back, as Aggregor escapes. Humungousaur’s hand reverts, and John’s hand runs off. Kai spots this, and runs after it. Vector: Wait! Where are you going now?! (Vector runs after her, half-heartedly.) Characters *John Smith *Kai Green *Vector *Ian *Chopper *Old man (death) *Prisoners Villains *Aggregor *Psyphon *Battle Droids *Human Guards Aliens Used by John *Wildmutt *Goop *ChamAlien *Eatle *Humungousaur In wild *Shocksquatch (first re-appearance) *ChamAlien (first re-appearance) Controlled by Prison *Humungousaur (first re-appearance) Aliens Re-unlocked *Shocksquatch Trivia *This is the first episode to have characters from the main series that appeared in different dimensions. *John losing his hand is based off the Ben 10 episode Singlehanded. **This idea is one that was supposed to appear in the main series, but there wasn't anywhere to include it in the story. *This episode makes the first mention of a Turk. *While Chopper appears in his after timeskip appearance in John Smith 10, he appears in his before timeskip appearance in this story. Category:Episodes Category:JSXFF